The Movies
by My Angel Hikari
Summary: Rogue goes to the movies with Remy, but what if she falls in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1 At the movie

*Author's Note: As everyone else says in every fanfiction none of us doesn't own X-men Evolution. I have a right to use my imagination and create stories if I feel like it as long as I don't sell them and blah. OK this story was based on kind of a story my friend learned at camp. It wasn't originally done on X-men Evolution though. So this is not original, but I'm hoping no one ever used this for X-men Evolution. With my luck I already have a feeling someone used this plot before, but anyway when my friend telling me this story we had to act it out. He was the boyfriend, I was the girlfriend and my two friends were the two guys between us, but I won't go any farther about what happens because that will ruin the story. Also try to imagine that Rogue somehow got control over her powers, because it opens more doors what I could do in the story. Also if my fan fiction sucks then I'll probably need to let you know this is my first time writing them, but I'll get better. P. S I try to leave out accents. If you want to know it's because I was born and raised in a southern state, which means I have a southern accent. I've been so used to it that I think it's normal. I don't even think twice about it. In fact the first time I ever did was when my uncle got married to some northern lady with kids and they used to tease us all the time about our accents and X-men fan fictions was one of the first times I ever read people writing the actual way we talk. So I want to apologize for leaving out accents, but if it really means that much I'll try to write the accents next time. Maybe not in this fan fiction, but in another one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As two couples making their entrance through the door, which happened to be a door to the movies. They were looked like they were in love, and very happy. They were holding hands tightly. When the girl seemed like she had an enough of it she, firmly through the boy's hand away from her hand. The boy looked kinda disappointed, but shrugged the problem off, as it happens all the time. "Remy I think we can drop the lovey dovey act and look more casual," said Rogue who had this obvious fake smile. "Remy not good looking enough. Is Cherie embarrassed by Remy," who did not look upset anymore, In fact it was the other way around. "Stop, the whining. I just don't feel comfortable being chirpy like Kitty." "My Cherie, Remy assures you will have the best time in your life." Remy looked at Rogue, he thought of the world of her. He saw she was wearing a black mini skirt, with an olive color tank top, which happened to be new. Her Tank top clung to her body very tight. Remy smiled at her. "You're scaring me. Stop your smiling we're up next." Remy almost forgot that Rogue had to drag him to the ticket booth. "Hello sir, how may I like help you today?" Which was said by a teenage girl who was about Rogue's height and weight. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl was chewing on some bubble gum, and made this loud pop with her gum, that made Rogue cringe.  
  
"Remy wants two tickets for him and his Cherie to see Spiderman and make it the 10' O'clock show." Remy handed her the money and she gave him the tickets. They went in line to get some snacks. Of course Remy was being polite so he held all the snacks and other stuff. They were going to share one large cup of Pepsi, a big bag of popcorn. Some snowcaps candy and some big M&M's bag. They were ready to hit the road. If possible to hold all that stuff Remy grabbed Rogue before she could take a breath of air and dragged her all the way to the theater. When they were searching for the right theater, they went passed a group of preps who were laughing at Rogue because of her appearance. Remy and Rogue gave them the creepiest death glare you will ever see. The preps jumped and ran far way from them as possible. Rogue rolled her eyes, they were the biggest wimps she ever seen. "Rogue we have to hurry before we miss the movie." "Fine, I'm coming, now stop holding my arm so tight." Rogue shoved Remy hands off her arm fast and in a hateful way. "You sure do have a funny way of showing how you love someone Cherie." "Oh will you shut up before I throw a hissy fit about missing the whole movie." "Yes, m'lady," said Remy. Rogue seemed satified. All she wanted to do was sit down, watch the movie and go home. She really likes Remy, but sometimes he seemed like a pain in the butt. She likes him and stuff, but the way he treats her is unbelievable. Sometimes she just don't know if she feels a hundred percent loved him back as he loved her.  
  
When they entered the theater the movie already begun, but it wasn't really far it was the part where Peter A.K.A. as Spiderman is on his school field trip getting to the part where he gets bitten. Rogue and Remy looked around for a seat for two, but the room was packed. They were about to leave until they found two separate seats. it was in the third aisle. The seats were actually close to each other. In fact the two seats were two seats apart from each other. Remy didn't want to be apart so he asked the two boys who were seating with each other to move down one. "Yo mister why should we take orders from you," said Todd, which shocked Remy. "Yeah why should we take orders from you. You may know my father, but I don't take orders from anyone when I fairly got this seat, "said Pietro which shocked Remy even more. "Will you guys sit down. We can't see the movie," shouted someone out in the audience. Remy and Rogue had no choice, but to sit down. Remy took the seat by Toad, which he wished he never did, because of the smell of the boy was beyond all. Rogue took a seat right next to Pietro which was fine because Pietro's hygiene was good. Plus he that nice smelling cologne that she tried to make Remy wear, but he refused to wear. She quickly smelt his again, she could almost taste his sweet aroma.  
  
After thirty minutes Rogue got thirsty so she asked Remy to give her the drink. Remy asked Toad to pass the drink to Rogue. Toad nodded, but when he about to ask Pietro to pass it, he was so thirsty that he drank some of the drink, thinking that Rogue and Remy won't notice. "Yo speedy pass the drink to Rogue over there will you. It from her boyfriend over here beside me," said Toad who was trying to pay attention to the movie and talk to Pietro at the same time. Pietro nodded, Pietro felt very thirsty, he forgot all the drinks and snacks before he went into the theater because he was too busy beating up Evan. Pietro drank the drink not knowing that he drank all of it. When he passed to Rogue he said, "Rogue, your boyfriend gave you this drink." Pietro handed her the drink. Rogue tried to take a sip of the drink, but when she did nothing came out. She had this confused look on her face because of the fact that her boyfriend gave her an empty cup of nothing that used to be full of Pepsi.  
  
She shrugged it off, she won't let this put her down. She then later got hungry so she asked Remy for some popcorn. Remy asked Toad to pass down the popcorn to his girlfriend. Toad nodded, but Toad was no feeling very hungry since he's been cutting down on flies for Wanda. So Toad ate some popcorn and handfuls of it too. "Yo Speedy pass down the popcorn to Rogue." Pietro nodded, Pietro was hungry too. Lance took all his Pixie stix away form him, so he's been very hungry. Pietro without looking ate all the popcorn in the bag without knowing it. Without telling rogue he just passed the bag to Rogue. Rogue was hungry, so without looking she reached down for some popcorn and was about to put it in her mouth, but she found out that there was no popcorn. She was now very confused. She asked Remy to pass her the bag of M&M's and box of snowcaps. Remy passed down them down reluctantly to Toad. He told him the line. Toad gave him the same nod. Toad ate some of the candy and passed it down to Pietro. "Quickie you know what to do with it. Pietro gave him the same nod.  
  
Peitro gulped down almost all the candy, again without looking and without acknowledging that he keeps eating and drinking everything. He sat the box and bag on Rogue's lap. She looks at it and studies it, not knowing it was an empty box and bag, so she reached down for some candy and finds nothing, so she throws it at Remy. Remy didn't care or seemed to know that she threw it at him. Remy then gets the message after a minute or two. He then realizes that they were all gone when she got them. Remy put his arm around Toad who got this weird look on his face. "Pass this down to Rogue." Toad was scared, so he put his arm around Pietro. "What are you doing? Are you gay man?" "No, Pietro, pass this down to Rogue. You know you wanna. Anyway it was from Remy." Pietro had this sly smile on his face, so he put his arm around Rogue, not saying anything. Rogue blushed thinking in her head, what was he doing. Remy felt it wasn't enough because every time he glanced at her she gave him a death glare look. The movie was going off soon so he knew what he had to do to apologize to Rogue. So Remy took desperate measures and kissed Todd on the lips quickly. "Pass that on to Rogue." "Look man I passed all that stuff and the arm thing didn't bother me that much, but that was unacceptable," said a very angry Toad. Toad gave him a glare that Remy will never forget. "Look if you do it, I'll give you ten dollars." "Make it twenty," said Todd. "I'll make it fifteen and it's my final offer because I have no more money." "You got a deal," said a very happy Toad.  
  
Toad looked at Pietro, and took a gulp. Toad then built up the courage and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Hey man we are only friends. Are you sure, you're not gay?" Toad gave him a the same glare that he gave Remy earlier. He gave Pietro the glare to let him know that he wasn't happy of what Pietro said. "OK Toad I'm sorry, but what was that for." Toad rolled his eyes and thought where he should begin. "Look Remy gave me the kiss and told me to pass it down to Rogue, now look beside you. Now who do you see." Pietro looked to his left side and saw Rogue. He smiled. "I see Rogue," "Then kiss her you lucky dog. I wish I was next to the girl. Then I wouldn't get all these death glares from these people who KKK written on their shirts with guns in their pockets." Pietro looked at Rogue the movie ended so he kissed Rogue on the lips passionately. If he was gonna kiss a girl with permission by her boyfriend he wasn't going to stop kissing her until he thinks she is satisfied and Rogue was satisfied. She let out a little laugh after the kiss. The laugh was very nervous. Not knowing the true reason he kissed her, she kissed him back with full passion. Pietro knew he went over board with that kiss, it was part of his plan.  
  
When the lights came on, instead of leaving with Remy she put her arm around him and he put his arm around her. They were laughing as they were talking. Remy looked at them in shock, knowing that Rogue won't ever come back. Toad grinned at Remy right Toad notice that the KKK people were walking their way towards Toad and Remy. "Yo man let's go play in the arcade here. I know this game we can play," Toad said in a very scared voice. "Okay, but Remy have no money -- hey look there's a ten dollar bill." Gambit picked it up and smiled. Toad and him headed to the arcade room. When they got there they exchanged their money for coins. It looked like game heaven. They ran all over the place playing a lot of the games like if something been holding them back from all this all their lives.  
  
In the lobby room. Rogue and Pietro were making out while sitting on the bench. The same girl who does the movie tickets had this confused face. She swore that Rogue was with Remy. The girl shrugged it off. Pietro and Rogue then started talking about the kids at school. What their hobbies were. The other people they hung out with and such and such. They found out they had so much in common. Pietro talked about he only dated bimbos to get some dating experience and he also dates them because he gets tired of being asked out so much. Rogue smiled at him. "So Rogue do you want to go skinny dipping over at the lake." Pietro smiled at her. Rogue knew he was playing around, but it seemed one part of him meant it. Rogue poked him in the stomach. She laughed at him. "Oh I would love too, but you know how the professor would feel if he found out. "Yeah my father would flip too if he ever found out." "Are you using me because on the X-men and you on your father's team," she smiled at him. "No, I would never do that to you. Anyway if my father wanted information he would have gotten it, without anyone spying." Rogue knew deep inside of him that she could trust him. She kissed him again making it deeper. Pietro thought to himself, "Rogue I'll never betray you.  
  
As they were kissing Remy and Toad were competing against the KKK members on a game. Whoever loses has to walk home naked and take the winnings which were hundred dollars. In the end when Toad and Remy were walking home they felt big breeze. "Hey Toad did you get the money." "Yep I stolen it when they weren't looking. I still wish we had our clothes and I wish Lance would come and pick us up. It was your fault we lost," said Todd. "Why you little fat toad I can take them on anytime." "Well, anyone could block that shot, that puck was even slower than your grandma walking to Christmas." "For one that was the dumbest joke I have ever heard and two my grandma isn't slow, my grandma was on the world's best track team when she fifty." Gambit and Toad started fighting. They were wrestling each other to the ground.  
  
At the lake, Pietro and Rogue were sitting at the deck looking at the full moon. Looking at it's elegant shape. Then they looked at each other and kissed the most passionate kiss in history.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Author's Notes: Okay Roemy fans I'm sorry about the ending. I'll make a deal for Rietro fans and Roemy fans. I'm gonna write two different chapter 2s' so everyone will be happy. If you're a Roemy fan you read the chapter that says Roemy and not Rietro, because they will be both be different. Roemy is going to be how Rogue and Remy gets back together. Rietro will be the continue of Rogue and Pietro's love. I might add some Tanda in it. If you're gonna review which is your option I would love it if you people would suggest some things and maybe suggest ideas. Flames are welcome to suggest something. Who knows you flames might give me an idea. If you are one of those people who can never satisfied then that's okay. If you come tell me that my story sucks, then that's okay because I already know that. Thank you so have a nice day.  
  
Remy: But but but Author: WHAT!! Remy: Remy wanted to kiss Rogue Pietro: Oh shut up Remy: Never Rogue: Hey guys where's Toad Toad: Remy was trying to tie me in a knot. I think he broke my bones. Rogue: That's mean Remy Pietro: Hey guys I think there's people looking at us. Rogue: You're right Toad: Yo People Author: :: rolls he eyes:: Weirdoes aren't they 


	2. Chapter 2 The Odd Date Rietro only

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Hello again. Well, if you're a Rietro fan you came to the right place, if not then I'm sorry you got the the wrong place.I mean you got the right story, but the wrong chapter 2. I made one chapter one for both Rietro and Roemy fans and chapter 2's are split into two, like one is for the Roemy and the other is Rietro. If you're a Roemy fan and despise Rietro, then go back to where you click to where you can pick which Chapters you want, and pick the chapter 2 that has "Roemy" on it. Ok those that are Rietro fans. Well, this chapter is kinda gets more focused on Pietro and Rogue romance, but I'll make sure I put Toad and Gambit in there too. Also if you're curious Roemy chapter is in the same format and storyline as this chapter, but kinda has a different twist to the end. Also I don't own X-men, Marvel does, also I don't own Princess Bride. I kinda pulled a line from that movie because it goes along with the story. It's something to do with Fred and the Brute squad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Date(Rietro)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Institute, Rogue was sitting in her room thinking all about last night. All of a sudden Kitty bursted in the room with her cheerful self. "Hello Rogue, isn't it like a beautiful day." "For once in my life, I actually agree. Today is such a wonderful day. The sun is out. The wind is blowing the grass in such a beautiful way. I gotta say that...,"Rogue spoke in such a cheerful tone, that not even Kitty could sound that cheerful. "Hold on, hold on. If you're like acting so perky like me, then that means you got a date with someone." "What if I do," said Rogue. Rogue glared at Kitty making sure Kitty got the message that she better not laugh look or she will suffer. "Okay then who is it Rogue. Please I can keep a secret." Kitty eyes became so big and were gleaming. "Well, ok I'm going on a date with Pietro. He's taking me out to dinner," said Rogue. Kitty's jaw about fell, she stared at Rogue for a minute or more without blinking. Then after five minutes Kitty returned to normal. "Can I like help you get ready Rogue?" Rogue actually needed a change once in her life. "Why not. Ok Miss Valley girl let's see what you can do for this southern belle," said Rogue who was just being so generous.  
  
Kitty took Rogue by her hand and quickly took her to their bath room and was stripping Rogue of her clothes (it's not what you think). All Rogue had on her body was her bra and panties. Kitty stepped out of the bathroom and went through Kitty's closet and saw something of the color of Rogue's eyes which were emerald green. She also found her jewelry box which had some emeralds in it. She picked out an emerald necklace which the chain was silver to match Pietro 's hair. She also grabbed some matching rings, bracelets and anklets. When she handed all to Rogue. Rogue gave her this questioning look. "Their mine, Rogue. I don't wear stuff like this, but I think the emerald green color dress will bring out those eyes of yours. Kitty sat on her bed waiting for Rogue to get finish. Then Rogue walked out of the bathroom, she looked stunning. The dress really did bring out Rogue's eyes. "Ok, like I'm gonna like put some makeup on you. You like really need some natural looking make up. Rogue nodded. "It's not gonna be permanent. Without my regular makeup I'm gonna really look ugly." "Whatever, "said Kitty. Kitty hurried getting her makeup out of her drawer. When she sat back down she started applying a little bit of makeup. The color of Rogue's eye shadow was almost the color of Rogue's eyes. When Kitty got done she looked at her master piece, Kitty couldn't really say anything, there was no word to describe Rogue at the moment and Kitty didn't even fix Rogue's hair yet.  
  
Rogue looked into the mirror, she was stunning. She looked like a model. "Rogue sit back down, I need to do your hair." When Rogue sat down, Kitty started putting Rogue's hair in a pony tail. She put Rogue's silver hair to the side. Rogue was even more elegant, Rogue was beyond. Rogue thanked Kitty and ran out of the room with some high heels in her hands. When Rogue finally got outside she sat on a bench waiting for her date to arrive. While she was waiting she put her high heels on her feet. Rogue started thinking back to the day that Pietro and her were at the lake. FLASH BACK:: Pietro and Rogue were kissing each other with such passion. Just before Rogue left Pietro because of her curfew, they knew they would have a future together and it will last for all eternity. Pietro simply kissed Rogue's neck because he could taste the smell of her wonderful aroma all surround her, he could just eat her up. He whispered to her, "Rogue I want ask, will you go on a date with me tomorrow." She laughed, she wondered who in the world would break their moment to ask something they already know the answer to. "Yes I will Pietro, "said Rogue. ::END OF FLASH BACK.  
  
At the Brother Hood house there was one nervous Pietro. He was a total wreck. "Where in the hell is my jeans. Toad don't take that T-shirt. Man this date is going to be a disaster. I just know it ." Toad who had put on Pietro's shirt was looking at him self like he was conceited in the mirror. Pietro rolled his eyes. "Hey Toad where's Lance, Fred and Wanda?" Toad didn't take his eyes off the mirror, but said." Lance is at the Laundry Place. Fred's is at work, you know the new job he was telling us over and over. Sweet Cakes is in her bed room changing her clothes. That reminds me, I have to pop in her room by accident." Pietro rolled his eyes. Pietro couldn't believe that Toad could be so much of a pervert. "Toad, that's not a good idea. Anyway you know what happened the last time you tried that" Pietro's comment didn't stop Toad. Toad went to Wanda's door. Pietro looked out in the hall to see that Toad entered Wanda's room, but that didn't last long. Pietro heard Wanda yell and Toad's high pitched scream. Then Pietro saw that Toad was thrown into the wall. "Man, what a woman. I want to do that again," said Toad. Pietro shook his head. Pietro stepped back into his room and picked out a nice white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He fixed his hair, put on some cologne. When he looked into the mirror he looked perfect. Pietro ran out of the house in two seconds. He started his way to the Institute.  
  
Back at the Institute, Rogue was pacing back and forth on the porch, she knew if he came now it would be too early, but since her date is Pietro, wouldn't he be really early. Then she saw a flash, it ran almost past her, but somehow he put on his brakes (if he had any). The poor guy ran into the front door, lucky enough not to break it, but he fell to the ground. "Pietro are you ok!" Rogue face had worry marked all over her face. She bent down to his side. "Yeah I'm ok, this happens very often when I'm nervous." The only thing that reassured Rogue that he was ok was his beautiful smile. She stood up and let out her hand so she could help him get up. When Pietro get up with some help by Rogue he brushed the small dirt off his pants and shirt. "Are you ready Roguey Roo," said Pietro. Before Rogue could say a thing he swooped her in his arms and it took them only 6 seconds to get to the Pizza parlor. When they walked inside, Pietro and Rogue went to the cashier worker. "Ok me and my girlfriend would like a big box of Cheese pizza and with 2 large soft drinks and make it Pepsi please. Come on hurry up and stop staring at me I don't have all day you know!" The cashier worker took their order after the person asked Rogue what he said. The cashier hung the order over by the people who were making food for the people. Pietro and Rogue sat at a table bored to death and were very hungry.  
  
At the Brother Hood house Toad was on the phone with Remy. "Yeah you heard me right. I said that Rogue and Pietro went on a date at Tony's Pizza Parlor," said Toad. On the other line Remy let out a high-pitched scream. After he recovered from his scream, he went back on the phone and said,"Look Toad we got to ruin the date. We have to make her fall for Remy again. So what are you waiting for? Meet Remy at the pizza place or else." Remy hung up the phone. Toad put on his Brother Hood costume and hopped away to the pizza place before Gambit. The place where Gambit was staying he started to get ready, tonight he was gonna embarrass Pietro really bad and battle him. Before Gambit did he called Magneto and told him of his plans. "Go ahead Gambit. Anyway Pietro needs to get his butt whooped by someone. It will help him with his arrogant self," said Magneto, which sounded like he approved with Gambit's scheme. After Gambit and Magneto got off their communicators, Gambit got on a motorcycle and started his way to Tony's Pizza Parlor.  
  
When Gambit got to the place which took him fifteen minutes, he saw Toad already there and he was dressed up for battle. "Good job Toad, you actually showed up," said Gambit. "What are you talking about? I got here before you, yo." "Be quiet you fat Toad, Gambit can hear what my sweet cheeks saying something," said Gambit who put his ear to the window. Toad rolled his eyes. "Yo man, you can't hear nothing through the window, what don't we sneak through the back into the room. We can knock out the guys in the back and we will dress as one of those people. I brought those doctor mask to cover our faces." "That's a dumb idea. Hey wait Remy's got an idea. What if we put those masks that you see at hospitals and dress up as one of the chefs or waiters or something." Toad rolled his eyes at Gambit. He muttered to himself, "What an idiot. He makes it sound like he Timon from the Lion King." Gambit looked at Toad smiling because he heard what the little Toad said. Gambit started whispering in Toad's right ear," That's because Remy got it from Lion King. You know you should watch sometime. It's very educational." Toad gave Gambit this evil glare. "I'll show you Educational if you don't shut up, now let's hurry up," said Toad. Gambit and Toad walked slowly into the back of the place.  
  
In the pizza place, Rogue and Pietro were still waiting for their dinner. "Pietro I'm glad I'm here with you. After we eat can we go back to your place and maybe do some really serious stuff together," Rogue said with a smirk. Pietro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure what she wanted to do with him will be his first time with a girl. Not say he done this with guys or it would be wrong. "Sure, I don't mind. It's not like it's my first time or anything," said Pietro who was obviously lying to Rogue and himself. "Oh Pietro, I know for a fact that you never done this. If it makes you happy it's my first time too." Pietro gave her a smile, he knew that she deserved only the truth from him. "Rogue you're right I have never done the dirty with anyone in my life. I guess this will make it special occasion.  
  
In the back of the pizza place, Toad and Gambit were breaking through the door with Gambit's power which was pretty darn easy. When a security guard saw what they were doing, Toad simply knocked him out with Toad's strong legs. "Man, if there are more people like him, then this mission is gonna be easy, "Said Toad. Gambit nodded in agreement. Then the two took a turn around a corner bumped into something so hard that it knocked the two down to the ground. When they happen their eyes the first thing they saw was Fred A.K.A. Blob. Fred had a Chef's hat on his head. "Uh hi Fred." "Gambit, Toad what are you two doing here? Are you here to bring down business, because I won't let you do that. Anyway you'll get me fired," said Fred. Toad and Gambit knew they should have been more careful. Fred Todd a hold of both of their bodies and threw them out. "What do we do know, "said Toad. Then these men who were dressed up as cooks or chefs or whatever they were. The two workers were approaching the building. Gambit smiled, it took Toad a minute to catch on, but eventually he caught on what Gambit next idea was.  
  
In Tony's Pizza Parlor, the couple were kissing each other. Then Rogue stooped the kiss with her hands. Pietro looked worried like something was wrong. "No, Pietro nothing is wrong, it's just that I wonder if we could talk more about each other. Like I want to know where are you planning to go to college and what are your plan's for the future," said Rogue. "Good question. I was thinking about going to college at..............University of Louisville, it's the only place that would accept me and anyway they gave me a scholarship there for basketball. I thought maybe I could get on a team and play some basketball. I knew had to study something, because you can't play basketball forever. So I thought maybe I can learn to be a personal trainer. Also I wanted to be a writer of a book one day and maybe a poet." "That's interesting. I wanted to be a writer of a horror book or maybe about a girl who like me who can't touch anyone that would be a sad book. I mean look at me, I have powers which makes me experience different personalties, I already know what it's like to be lonely and people are usually scared of me. Um.. the college I'm going to is University of Louisville, I already checked out and it's cool. They actually accepted me after they interviewed me."  
  
In the back of the restaurant were two guys dressed as chefs. They were walking towards the kitchen. "Yo, man this plan of yours was the bomb. Fred actually let us pass," said one of the guys who had flies flying all around him. The other guy who was taller then the other guy with red eyes and was laughing. "Yes, now shut up fat Toad before somebody finds out," said the other guy. Nobody who worked there noticed that the two men were actually Toad or Gambit. Toad had to give Gambit one of those masks to cover up their faces so nobody will notice them. When they were in the kitchen they noticed that a waitress had somebody's order in her hands. "Cherie let Remy take that. The main chef wanted us to take it the people personally," said Gambit. The young waitress gave the food to Gambit as he told her. "Mercy," said Gambit who lifted his hat at her with respect. Then Toad and gambit ran with the food to Rogue and Pietro table.  
  
Rogue and Pietro were making out again (they couldn't help it). Gambit had this mad look on his face. When he gave them their pizza he kinda handed them it with force and haste. Pietro said thank you, not knowing that the two chefs were actually Toad and Gambit. "Young man, you can't eat the pizza yet," said Gambit who had this Italian accent which was he tried to say with the mask on. "Why not," said Pietro who was getting impatient. Toad handed Gambit a big bottle of hot sauce. "That's because we got to put some other stuff on," said toad who was trying to sound Italian under his mask. Gambit opened the bottle and poured all the substances of hot sauce on the pizza. " Now it better, "said Gambit with his fake Italian accent "Much Better," said Toad, with is fake Italian accent. "Hey wait it's missing something," said Gambit still pretending to have an Italian voice. "Yes, it's missing something, "said toad with his foreign accent. "Hand Remy that bottle will you," said Gambit. "I'll hand you the bottle," said Toad. Toad handed Gambit a bottle of grease. Gambit threw the Grease all over the pizza. Rogue and Pietro got angry and were disgusted by the mess that Gambit and Toad made on their pizza.  
  
Just when Pietro was about to punch the hell out of Gambit and Toad, the two guys took their masks off and revealed their faces. Pietro stared at them for ten seconds, after the shock he punched them in the face un expectantly. "You dumb idiots. You two were out here to ruin my date with Rogue," said a very Pietro. When Toad and Gambit kinda recovered after those hits, they were creeped on Pietro and started taking him down to the ground. Toad started kicking Pietro in the stomach. Toad also started dancing on top of Pietro's stomach. "Hey Toad, Remy throw these cards and you dodge them." Toad nodded. Gambit started throwing his cards at Toad, Toad dodge them barely. Everyone in the place were laughing including Rogue, but then she looked upon her unconscious boyfriend and was suddenly realizing how hurt he may be. Rogue bent down on her knees and crawled to Pietro's side. She punched toad off of Pietro. Everyone in the place only laughed more.  
  
When she tried waking Pietro, he started opening his eyes, when he stood up on his own he pounced in a blink of an eye on Gambit which also knocked Toad down along with them. When the guys got up to punch Pietro, Pietro dodged it so fast that Toad and Gambit both hit the wall. Just when Pietro was about to punch them again, Toad shouted," Stop! Gambit and I have to get out of our chef clothes." Pietro nodded in agreement, he decided to play this fight fair. Rogue was standing against the wall, rolling her eyes. She thought to herself if this absurd unnecessary fight gets really serious then she'll jump in. The fight the guys were in was like some kid's game that she used to play except a little bit more serious. Boys when will they learn. When do they ever learn not to fight over a girl like a trophy it was in that Anti Rules of Dating Handbook that eventually took place on the News. I hope Pietro doesn't hurt them too bad. Pietro has really been sweet. I mean I should go on dates more often.  
  
When Toad and Gambit threw their chefs outfit off, it revealed their villain costume or outfit. "Gambit is getting tired of being beat down, by such a wuss," Gambit bellowed. Gambit's face was red even his eyes were the color of blood. Gambit took one of his cards and concentrate hard on his powers to make that object in his hand which happened to be a card and threw it at Pietro. The fight was getting more and more serious. The fight started as in seconds then those seconds turned into minutes and those minutes eventually converted into hours. It was amazing how time flies by so quickly. When poor Toad couldn't kick his legs at Pietro anymore because the muscles in his legs became so tired, he lie down on the floor giving up. Gambit didn't ant to give up, he still had little bit more pep in his body. He was not going to give up on the only girl that didn't mind his powers. Pietro on the other hand appeared not to be tired at all. He still had leftover pep in his body.  
  
He dodged every hit and stunt that Gambit pulled. Soon Gambit's body couldn't take it anymore. He fell over on the ground. He begged Pietro for a breath of air. Pietro nodded he wasn't like his father. Pietro would give people mercy especially if they got their behinds whooped. Pietro offered Gambit if he needed any help. Gambit stared at Pietro hard in the eye. His foe was offering help. Ha! that's the funniest thing Gambit has ever heard. Hey Remy think Remy's have a new idea. Gambit continued to think through in his head. He just though of the best way to defeat Pietro and Gambit wouldn't even have to use his own energy or lay one finger on Quicksilver. "That's it Toad, hand Gambit the cell phone. Gambit's calling the Brute Squad," Gambit said in a haste way. Toad was about to question Gambit's actions, but he saw the deadly look in Gambit's face. Blob came in the room and said," I'm on the Brute squad," said Blob. Gambit stared at Blob looking up and down at the size of Blob's size. It was still remarkable to Gambit that someone could actually be that big. "You are the Brute Squad," said Gambit.  
  
"Remy mean um..Remy gonna call the Brute Squad that Remy created," said Gambit. Gambit dialed the digits and immediately spoke to someone. He shouted a couple times, but nothing too bad. After fifteen minutes in the pizza place there was a noise on the roof. Too quick for anyone to notice besides Quicksilver, someone caused a hole in the roof. Stood there was a red hair boy who had a big tank on his back. It was Pyro. Everyone gasped. Questioning themselves, "Is he the Brute Squad. "Everyone stared at Pyro as he jumped down from the roof into the hole he made. When he landed he simply said, "Hello Mates." He brushed all the big clumps of dirt away. "Hey wait, Pyro, you failed the brute Squad test Gambit gave you. Gambit never signed you up for the Brute Squad, "said Gambit. Pyro grinned at everyone. "You didn't sign me up, but Magneto did. He said that I could be an alternate, just in case if someone on the Squad was out sick or couldn't make it," said Pyro. Gambit's mouth was open, but words were not coming out. When he recovered his senses he said," Ok if you're the alternate then where's the other guys." Pyro grinned again which kinda made Gambit little more scared. "Well, I'm the alternate for everyone, "said very gleefully from Pyro. "Where's Magneto," said Gambit. "He's at Taco Bell getting another taco. Oh yeah and he said he's going golfing." "What about Colossus?" "He's gone to some Motorcycle show." "Where's Sabertooth?"  
  
"Then prove yourself worthy Pyro or Remy have you kicked off for good. You'll be kicked off the Brute Squad, the acolytes and the bowling team," said Gambit. "Noo!! Mate you can't do that to me. You can't kick me off the bowling team. How the team stay #1 without me. You'll never win now against Xavier and hisbowling team. Remember the last time, when I was sick and they beat you all," Pyro shouted and ended up in tears. "Hey ami you're not defeated yet. You're not off the team yet," said Gambit who was getting more scared by the second. "Thank you Mate, thankyou," said Pyro. Rogue rolled her eyes she was so disappointed in these guys. How lame could they get. I mean come on, it's just over a girl. Which is me, I mean I'm not that beautiful or am I? Oh well, let's see what a whimp Pyro is. I don't think he will kick Pietro's butt that bad or will he? Rogue continued thinking about how this fight could be easily won and how it could turn out to be bad.  
  
Pietro turned to Rogue, somehow he read her mind by just looking at her worried face. "Rogue, I'll be okay. Pyro can't hurt me if he's not quick enough. So if you can do me a favor don't interfere in this fight. I need to fight them on my own, so they will leave me alone and stop picking on me. I'll be fine so please stop worrying," said Pietro. he kissed Rogue on the cheek to reassure he will be fine. Toad was on the floor laughing. Everyone couldn't help , but turn their heads and stare at him . It didn't seem to be the right place to be laughing. Toad obivously went bonkers. At the door, a figure walked in. It turned out to be Wanda. She saw Toad going bonkers and knew what she had to do. "Come on Toddy, let's go home and get you on a warm bath,"said Wanda. She grabbed hold of the insane Toad and started her way back to the BrotherHood Mansion. Then Pietro started stretching his legs. Man, this fight is going to be easy. I'll dodge a few hit, make a few whirlwinds and Kablooey, I'll punch Mr. Insane fire guy.  
  
Pyro was focusing himself on Pietro and was give his best shot. Gambit was between the two boys as a referee. Gambit waved his hands and put them to his side, which signaled that they can start the fight. Pyro with his tank full of substances that makes fire, he threw some fire oin the ground. Pyro soon took control of that fire. He turned the fire's shape into a goblin shaped creature. He made that Goblin creature attck Pietro. Pietro going at the speed of light, was dodging the fire creature's attempt to attck him. Then Pyro made more fire creatures except there were some shapes like horses, cheetahs, eagles and lions. They were surroundinfg Pietro where Pietro barely had room to stand. One of the fire creatures shaped of an cheetah pounced on Pietro, his skin was truly burning. Rogue had enough with this bull crap so she smacked Pyro, who lost control of the fire creatures and they turned back into regular O'fire. Someone got the extinguisher and it destroyed the fire almost in an instant.  
  
Pyro threw Rogue against the wall, just when she was about to control her powers and she was gonna give Pyro the death kiss, Pietro grabbed Rogue by the shirt away from Pietro. "Rogue I'll be okay. I'm just burnt a little, but no permanent damges." Rogue looked at her love with glee. She was glad that he was okay. I mean he's to be ok if he could walk. She looked at arms which got hit by the fire, it looked okay enough. Pietro smiled at her and she smiled back. When he bent to kiss Rogue, Rogue started controlling her powers not to hurt him and they kissed so happily. People in Tony's Pizza Place started clapping. They all thought it was an act or something like that. Pyro stood up on his two feet and said, "It's not over Pietro. Come on mate let's give it another go." "Yeah it is Pyro. Look I'll make you a deal. If I stop fighting you then I'll give you my pizza for free." "Ok mate, ou got a deal. I love pizza." Gambit in the room grinned, he was still disappointed that his plans failed, but it's priceless to watch Pyro eating his master piece pizza that was full pf pizza grease and full of hot sauce.  
  
Pyro looked at the pizza and he shrugged it looks off the pizza and took a big bite out of the pizza. Pyro eys got big. Everyone was about to laugh, but Pyro said,"Well, mates this pizza is so intense. I love it, what does it have in it." Pietro pulled a smile across his face. He had to put a hand over his mouth from laughing., but when he did Rogue bursted out laughing. Then when Pietro saw her laughing he couldn't contain himself, so he bursted out laughing along with her. When everyone in the place saw them laughing they all started laughing. "What? I really do like this pizza, mates." "Gambit, been thinking that Gambit and you come back together,"said Gambit. "Gambit, no I can't. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Pietro. Pietro has been what I have ever dreamed of. I help you will understand Gambit. I love him and I always will,"said Rogue. She smiled at Pietro and took his arm. She held it tight. Pietro took his free arm and put his arm around her.  
  
Gambit got angry so he stomped away from the scene. Pietro looked Rogue in the eye,"You know what we need to talk more about you. I never had the nerve to ask, how did you ever control your powers. I mean I know it's bad timing and all, but I'm very curious about it and it bothers me not to know," said Pietro. Rogue looked at him and say how curious he is. "Okay well it's like this. When I came home from school, I was upset because I could never have a boyfriend because i couldn't touch anyone. So when Xavier saw me he told me to come into his office he has a very special gift just for me. So when I got there Beast and Xavier inject a shot into me and it somehow made it easier for me to control my powers. On the first night training I could only touch someone for five minutes, but after awhile I could touch anyone forver if I wanted. I mean I had great control of it. It was even nicer when Remy and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, but soon all thatglory died down. I found out I was with the wrong boy the whole time. i mean he's cute and stuff, but we didn't have much in common. So when I seen you at the movies I had a small crush on you, but when you kissed me I knew you did it because Remy told you to pass it on, but I had a feeling you like me too. The kiss felt so right and stuff. Even though it's been only two days I still feel me and you have something here in my heart that was meant to be."  
  
"Oh Rogue I feel exactly the same for you are my beauty that I love dearest. You could be bald with no hair or be gothic or whatever and I'll still love you. I'll always come for you, if you call for me. Where ever you run I'll catch you, my love. For you are the song playing in my heart. You are like the sun in my heart that grows me flowers. When we kiss I feel your precious lips against my lips, I feel like I don't deserve you," said Pietro. They kissed each other feeling like they could kiss each other forever.  
  
Back at the BrotherHood mansion in the hot tub was Wanda and Todd. Wanda took Todd in her arms and kissed him at the top of his head. "Poor little Todd. For you are a weird Toad,"said Wanda "Kiss me, my princess. So you can break the spell and I'll turn into a prince," said Todd. Wanda couldn't help, but laugh so she grabbed her Toad prince and kissed him. He may of not turn into a prince, but some reason Toad turned her on. So they were all alone together and did stuff that may of not be so appropriate.  
  
Gambit bursted in the room and fainted as he saw people and stuff he didn't want to see. When Gambit woke up he was back with acolytes hideout and in his covers. When he walked into Magneto's room, he heard Magneto's conversation with his taco. "Taco we will rule the world, no the galaxy. I think instead of killing homosapiens they shall be under my order and they shall make me tacos. Taco you are the only one worthy of fusing with me. Taco let's fuse," said Magneto who was now eating his taco. Magneto seemed a litttle over his head. Magneto started singing. "Taco, Taco, Taco." Wanda and Pietro dressed as tacos when they entered the room came in the room. They all started singing , "Taco, Taco Taco Taco." It continued on for one hour. Pietro had to cut it short because of Rogue.  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes when he watched them all singing and ened up back in his bed. When he heard someone knock at his bedroom door and opened it, it was Jubilee. He smiled and had an idea so he took his new cherie and kissed her. He was nkow not anymore upset.  
  
Rogue and Pietro who were back at the lake, sitting in a boat were kissing each other. Pietro stopped the kiss. "What's wrong,"said Rogue who was very concerned. "Nothing, it's just that you look beautiful when that moon light lays upon your head." They kissed each other that seemed like eternity. It seemed that their kiss will last forever. Rogue and Pietro still had an future ahead it maybe tough, but they will live through it. They will be with each other to the end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Author's Note's: Well, how did you like the story if it sucked I'm really sorry. I have all this stuff on my mind right now. If you want to know the specific problem it is digging up holes to make a fence in the yard and friends. I hate it how friends lie. I mean friends deserve the truth and I wish my friends would give me the truth. Ok enough personal stuff, if you did like my story please tell me, because if you want I'll make another chapter in this story, but that's if someone sends me an email or reviews it and says so. So don't be shy I surely will not bite. Believe me I listen to what you got to say and I'll listen to your opinions. I want everyone to have a voice. Anyway I'm so bored I'll be happy to have one email or a million. I love to stay busy sometimes, it takes my mind off of problems. Well I have to go so I'll see ya maybe in my next chapter if I write one or my next story which I have lots of storie, but their unfinished. Oh yeah before I go, I'm sorry if the humor sounds corny, but I was doing this six in the morning so I guess at the time it sounded right when actually when I'm fully awake didn't sound so good and it was already too late to fix or didn't notice it until I sent it. I'm writing in process another fanfiction and I really hope you like it. -My Angel Hikari  
  
Pietro: So this is the end  
* Rogue: No Stupied. At least I hope not.  
* Author: Yeah Pietro. The reviewers or if someone emails me and tells me then I'll write another chapter. So keep your fingers cross and we will see.  
* Toad: Yo people. I got me a girlfriend.  
* Pietro: So do I. Anyway who is your girlfriend.  
* Wanda: ::comes into the room::  
* Wanda: I'm Toad's girlfriend  
* Pietro: EWWWWWW  
* Rogue: Yeah I want to say the same thing  
* Toad: Well, you two don't make any cuter couple  
* Pietro: What did you say frog breath  
* Wanda: Don't talk to my boyfriend like that  
* Author: Why do I have to be stuck with such idiots?  
* Pietro: Watch it "My Angel Hikari" or I will get you bad.  
* Author: Like I said what idiots and why me? Well I better go.  
* Pyro: ::enters the room::  
* Pyro: Hey mate what is your email address, the reviewers may want to know.  
* Author: Thanks Pyro for reminding me  
* Pyro:Anytime mate  
* Author: Well, if anyone wants ts to know my one and only email address it's girlygirl8tnine@aol.com. Don't laugh please I don't like it that much. If I'm online you can also instant message me and we can have a chat about my story or you could talk about anything. I don't mind anyone talking to me.  
* Toad: See ya and come back, yo 


	3. Chapter 2 The Odd Date Roemy only

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Hello again. Well, if you're a Roemy fan you came to the right place, if not then I'm sorry you got the wrong place. I mean you got the right story, but the wrong chapter 2. I made one chapter one for both Rioter and Roemy fans and chapter 2's are split into two, like one is for the Roemy and the other is Rietro. If you're a Rietro fan and despise Roemy, then go back to where you click to where you can pick which Chapters you want, and pick the chapter 2 that has "Rietro" on it. OK those that are Roemy fans well this chapter is kinda is focused on Pietro and Rogue, but I'll make sure Gambit will steal the girl and she will love him. I put some Toad and Gambit in there too. Also if you're curious Rietro chapter is in the same format and storyline as this chapter, but kinda has a different twist to the end. Also I don't own X-men, Marvel does, also I don't own Princess Bride. I kinda pulled a line from that movie because it goes along with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Date(Roemy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Institute, Rogue was sitting in her room thinking all about last night. All of a sudden Kitty bursted in the room with her cheerful self. "Hello Rogue, isn't it a beautiful day." "For once in my life, I actually agree. Today is such a wonderful day. The sun is out. The wind is blowing the grass in such a beautiful way. I gotta say that...,"Rogue spoke in such a cheerful tone, that not even Kitty could sound that cheerful. "Hold on, hold on. If you're like acting so perky like me, then that means you got a date with someone." "What if I do," said Rogue. Rogue glared at Kitty making sure Kitty got the message that she better not laugh look or she will suffer. "Okay then who is it Rogue. Please I can keep a secret." Kitty eyes became so big and were gleaming. "Well, ok I'm going on a date with Pietro. He's taking me out to dinner," said Rogue. Kitty's jaw about fell, she stared at Rogue for a minute or more without blinking. Then after five minutes Kitty returned to normal. "Can I like help you get ready Rogue?" Rogue actually needed a change once in her life. "Why not. OK Miss Valley girl let's see what you can do for this southern belle," said Rogue who was just being so generous.  
  
Kitty took Rogue by her hand and quickly took her to their bath room and was stripping Rogue of her clothes (it's not what you think). All Rogue had was her bra and paints. Kitty stepped out of the bathroom and went through Kitty's closet and saw something of the color of Rogue's eyes which were emerald green. She also found her jewelry box which had some emeralds in it. She picked out an emerald necklace which the chain was silver to match Pietro 's hair. She also grabbed some matching rings, bracelets and anklets. When she handed all to Rogue. Rogue gave her this questioning look. "Their mine, Rogue. I don't wear stuff like this, but I think the emerald green color dress will bring out those eyes of yours. Kitty sat on her bed waiting for rogue to get finish. Then Rogue walked out of the bathroom, she looked stunning. The dress really did bring out Rogue's eyes. "OK, like I'm gonna like put some makeup on you. You like really need some natural looking make up. Rogue nodded. "It's not gonna be permanent. Without my regular makeup I'm gonna really look ugly." "Whatever,"said Kitty. Kitty hurried getting her makeup out of her drawer. When she sat back down she started applying a little bit of makeup. The color of Rogue's eye shadow was almost the color of Rogue's eyes. When Kitty got done she looked at her master piece, Kitty couldn't really say anything, there was no word to describe rogue at the moment and Kitty didn't even fix Rogue's hair yet.  
  
Rogue looked into the mirror, she was stunning. She looked like a model. "Rogue sit back down, I need to do your hair." When Rogue sat down, Kitty started putting Rogue's hair in a pony tail. She put Rogue's silver hair to the side. Rogue was even more elegant, Rogue was beyond. Rogue thanked Kitty and ran out of the room with some high heels in her hands. When Rogue finally got outside she sat on a bench waiting for her date to arrive. While she was waiting she put her high heels on her feet. Rogue started thinking back to the day that Pietro and her were at the lake. FLASH BACK:: They were kissing each other with such passion. Just before Rogue left Pietro because of her curfew, they knew they would have a future together and it will last for all eternity. Pietro simply kissed Rogue's neck because he could taste the smell of her wonderful aroma all surround her, he could just eat her up. He whispered to her,"Rogue I want ask, will you go on a date with me tomorrow." She laughed, she wondered who in the world would break their moment to ask something they already know the answer to. "Yes, I will Pietro,"said Rogue. ::END OF FLASH BACK.  
  
At the Brother Hood house there was one nervous Pietro. He was a total wreck. "Where in the hell is my jeans. Toad don't take that T-shirt. Man this date is going to be a disaster. I just know it ." Toad who had put on Pietro's shirt was looking at himself in the mirror like he was conceited. Pietro rolled his eyes. "Hey Toad where's Lance, Fred and Wanda?" Toad didn't take his eyes off the mirror, but said." Lance is at the Laundry Place. Fred's is at work, you know the new job he was telling us over and over. Sweet Cakes is in her bed room changing her clothes. That reminds me, I have to pop in her room by accident." Pietro rolled his eyes. Pietro couldn't believe that Toad could be so much of a pervert. "Toad, that's not a good idea. Anyway you know what happened the last time you tried that" Pietro's comment didn't stop Toad. Toad went to Wanda's door. Pietro looked out in the hall to see that Toad entered Wanda's room, but that didn't last long. Pietro heard Wanda yell and Toad's high pitched scream. Then Pietro saw that Toad was thrown into the wall. "Man, what a woman. I want to do that again," said Toad. Pietro shook his head. Pietro stepped back into his room and picked out a nice white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He fixed his hair, put on some cologne. When he looked into the mirror he looked perfect. Pietro ran out of the house in two seconds. He started his way to the Institute.  
  
Back at the Institute, Rogue was pacing back and forth on the porch, she knew if he came now it would be too early, but since her date is Pietro, wouldn't he be really early. Then she saw a flash, it ran almost past her, but somehow he put on his brakes (if he had any). The poor guy ran into the front door, lucky enough not to break it, but he fell to the ground. "Pietro are you OK!" Rogue face had worry marked all over her face. She bent down to his side. "Yeah I'm OK, this happens very often when I'm nervous." The only thing that reassured Rogue that he was OK was his beautiful smile. She stood up and let out her hand so she could help him get up. When Pietro get up with some help by Rogue he brushed the small dirt off his pants and shirt. "Are you ready Roguey Roo," said Pietro. Before Rogue could say a thing he swooped her in his arms and it took them only 6 seconds to get to the Pizza parlor. When they walked inside, Pietro and Rogue went to the cashier worker. "Ok me and my girlfriend would like a big box of Cheese pizza and with 2 large soft drinks and make it Pepsi please. Come on hurry up and stop staring at me I don't have all day you know!" The cashier worker took their order after the person asked Rogue what he said. The cashier hung the order over by the people who were making food for the people. Pietro and Rogue sat at a table bored to death and were very hungry.  
  
At the Brother Hood house Toad was on the phone with Remy. "Yeah you heard me right. I said that Rogue and Pietro went on a date at Tony's Pizza Parlor," said Toad. On the other line Remy let out a high-pitched scream. After he recovered from his scream, he went back on the phone and said,"Look Toad we got to ruin the date. We have to make her fall for Remy again. So what are you waiting for? Meet Remy at the pizza place or else." Remy hung up the phone. Toad put on his Brother Hood costume and hopped away to the pizza place before Gambit. The place where Gambit was staying he started to get ready, tonight he was gonna embarrass Pietro really bad and battle him. Before Gambit did he called Magneto and told him of his plans. "Go ahead Gambit. Anyway Pietro needs to get his butt whooped by someone. It will help him with his arrogant self," said Magneto, which sounded like he approved with Gambit's scheme. After Gambit and Magneto got off their communicators, Gambit got on a motorcycle and started his way to Tony's Pizza Parlor.  
  
When Gambit got to the place which took him fifteen minutes, he saw Toad already there and he was dressed up for battle. "Good job Toad, you actually showed up," said Gambit. "What are you talking about? I got here before you, yo." "Be quiet you fat Toad, Gambit thought he heard my sweet cheeks say something," said Gambit who put his ear to the window. Toad rolled his eyes. "Yo man, you can't hear nothing through the window, what don't we sneak through the back into the room. We can knock out the guys in the back and we will dress as one of those people. I brought those doctor masks to cover our faces." "That's a dumb idea. Hey wait Remy's got an idea. What if we put those masks that you see at hospitals and dress up as one of the chefs or waiters or something." Toad rolled his eyes at Gambit. He muttered to himself, "What an idiot. He makes it sound like he Timon from the Lion King." Gambit looked at Toad smiling because he heard what the little Toad said. Gambit started whispering in Toad's right ear," That's because Remy got it from Lion King. You know you should watch sometime. It's very educational." Toad gave Gambit this evil glare. "I'll show up Educational, now let's hurry up," said Toad. Gambit and Toad walked slowly into the back of the place.  
  
In the pizza place, Rogue and Pietro were still waiting for their dinner. "Pietro I'm glad I'm here with you. After we eat can we go back to your place and maybe do some really serious stuff together," Rogue said with a smirk. Pietro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure what she wanted to do with him will be his first time with a girl. Not say he done this with guys or it would be wrong. "Sure, I don't mind. It's not like it's my first time or anything," said Pietro who was obviously lying to Rogue and himself. "Oh Pietro, I know for a fact that you never done this. If it makes you happy it's my first time too." Pietro gave her a smile, he knew that she deserved only the truth from him. "Rogue you're right I have never done the dirty with anyone in my life. I guess this will make it special occasion.  
  
In the back of the pizza place, Toad and Gambit were breaking through the door with Gambit's power which was pretty darn easy. When a security guard saw what they were doing, Toad simply knocked him out with Toad's strong legs. "Man, if there are more people like him, then this mission is gonna be easy,"said Toad. Gambit nodded in agreement. Then the two took a turn around a corner bumped into something so hard that it knocked the two down to the ground. When they happen their eyes the first thing they saw was Fred A.K.A. Blob. Fred had a Chef's hat on his head. "Uh hi Fred." "Gambit, Toad what are you two doing here? Are you here to bring down business, because I won't let you do that. Anyway you'll get me fired," said Fred. Toad and Gambit knew they should have been more careful. Fred took a hold of both of their bodies and threw them out. "What do we do know,"said Toad. Then these men who were dressed up as cooks or chefs or whatever they were. The two workers were approaching the building. Gambit smiled, it took Toad a minute to catch on, but eventually he caught on what Gambit next idea was.  
  
In Tony's Pizza Parlor, the couple were kissing each other. Then Rogue stooped the kiss with her hands. Pietro looked worried like something was wrong. "No Pietro nothing is wrong, it's just that I wonder if we could talk more about each other. Like I want to know where are you planning to go to college and what are your plan's for the future," said Rogue. "Good question. I was thinking about going to college at..............University of Louisville, it's the only place that would accept me and anyway they gave me a scholarship there for basketball. I thought maybe I could get on a team and play some basketball. I knew had to study something, because you can't play basketball forever. So I thought maybe I can learn to be a personal trainer. Also I wanted to be a writer of a book one day and maybe a poet." "That's interesting. I wanted to be a writer of a horror book or maybe about a girl who like me who can't touch anyone that would be a sad book. I mean look at me, I have powers which makes me experience different personalties, I already know what it's like to be lonely and people are usually scared of me. Um.. the college I'm going to is University of Louisville, I already checked out and it's cool. They actually accepted me after they interviewed me."  
  
In the back of the restaurant were two guys dressed as chefs. They were walking towards the kitchen. "Yo, man this plan of yours was the bomb. Fred actually let us pass," said one of the guys who had flies flying all around him. The other guy who was taller then the other guy with red eyes and was laughing. "Yes, now shut up fat Toad before somebody finds out," said the other guy. Nobody who worked there noticed that the two men were actually Toad or Gambit. Toad had to give Gambit one of those masks to cover up their faces so nobody will notice them. When they were in the kitchen they noticed that a waitress had somebody's order in her hands. "Cherie let Remy take that. The main chef wanted us to take it the people personally," said Gambit. The young waitress gave the food to Gambit as he told her. "Mercy," said Gambit who lifted his hat at her with respect. Then Toad and gambit ran with the food to Rogue and Pietro table.  
  
Rogue and Pietro were making out again (they couldn't help it). Gambit had this mad look on his face. When he gave them their pizza he kinda handed them it with force and haste. Pietro said thank you, not knowing that the two chefs were actually Toad and Gambit. "Young man, you can't eat the pizza yet," said Gambit who had this Italian accent which was he tried to say with the mask on. "Why not," said Pietro who was getting impatient. Toad handed Gambit a big bottle of hot sauce. "That's because we got to put some other stuff on," said toad who was trying to sound Italian under his mask. Gambit opened the bottle and poured all the substances of hot sauce on the pizza. " Now it better,"said Gambit with his fake Italian accent "Much Better," said Toad, with is fake Italian accent. "Hey wait it's missing something," said Gambit still pretending to have an Italian voice. "Yes, it's missing something,"said toad with his foreign accent. "Hand Remy that bottle will you," said Gambit. "I'll hand you the bottle," said Toad. Toad handed Gambit a bottle of grease. Gambit threw the Grease all over the pizza. Rogue and Pietro got angry and were disgusted by the mess that Gambit and Toad made on their pizza.  
  
Just when Pietro was about to punch the hell out of Gambit and Toad, the two guys took their masks off and revealed their faces. Pietro stared at them for ten seconds, after the shock he punched them in the face un expectantly. "You dumb idiots. You two were out here to ruin my date with Rogue," said a very Pietro. When Toad and Gambit kinda recovered after those hits, they were creeped on Pietro and started taking him down to the ground. Toad started kicking Pietro in the stomach. Toad also started dancing on top of Pietro's stomach. "Hey Toad, Remy throw these cards and you dodge them." Toad nodded. Gambit started throwing his cards at Toad, Toad dodge them barely. Everyone in the place were laughing including Rogue, but then she looked upon her unconscious boyfriend and was suddenly realizing how hurt he may be. Rogue bent down on her knees and crawled to Pietro's side. She punched toad off of Pietro. Everyone in the place only laughed more.  
  
When she tried waking Pietro, he started opening his eyes, when he stood up on his own he pounced in a blink of an eye on Gambit which also knocked Toad down along with them. When the guys got up to punch Pietro, Pietro dodged it so fast that Toad and Gambit both hit the wall. Just when Pietro was about to punch them again, Toad shouted," Stop! Gambit and I have to get out of our chef clothes." Pietro nodded in agreement, he decided to play this fight fair. Rogue was standing against the wall, rolling her eyes. She thought to herself if this absurd unnecessary fight gets really serious then she'll jump in. The fight the guys were in was like some kid's game that she used to play except a little bit more serious. Boys when will they learn. When do they ever learn not to fight over a girl like a trophy it was in that Anti Rules of Dating Handbook that eventually took place on the News. I hope Pietro doesn't hurt them too bad. Pietro has really been sweet. I mean I should go on dates more often.  
  
When Toad and Gambit threw their chefs outfit off, it revealed their villain costume or outfit. "Gambit is getting tired of being beat down, by such a wuss," Gambit bellowed. Gambit's face was red even his eyes were the color of blood. Gambit took one of his cards and concentrate hard on his powers to make that object in his hand which happened to be a card and threw it at Pietro. The fight was getting more and more serious. The fight started as in seconds then those seconds turned into minutes and those minutes eventually converted into hours. It was amazing how time flies by so quickly. When poor Toad couldn't kick his legs at Pietro anymore because the muscles in his legs became so tired, he lie down on the floor giving up. Gambit didn't ant to give up, he still had little bit more pep in his body. He was not going to give up on the only girl that didn't mind his powers. Pietro on the other hand appeared not to be tired at all. He still had leftover pep in his body.  
  
He dodged every hit and stunt that Gambit pulled. Soon Gambit's body couldn't take it anymore. He fell over on the ground. He begged Pietro for a breath of air. Pietro nodded he wasn't like his father. Pietro would give people mercy especially if they got their behinds whooped. Pietro offered Gambit if he needed any help. Gambit stared at Pietro hard in the eye. His foe was offering help. Ha! that's the funniest thing Gambit has ever heard. Hey Remy think Remy have a new idea. Gambit continued to think through in his head. He just though of the best way to defeat Pietro and Gambit wouldn't even have to use his own energy or lay one finger on Quicksilver. "That's it Toad, hand Gambit the cell phone. Gambit's calling the Brute Squad," Gambit said in a haste way. Toad was about to question Gambit's actions, but he saw the deadly look in Gambit's face. Blob came in the room and said," I'm on the Brute squad," said Blob. Gambit stared at Blob looking up and down at the size of Blob's size. It was still remarkable to Gambit that someone could actually be that big. "You are the Brute Squad," said Gambit.  
  
"Remy mean um..Remy gonna call the Brute Squad that Remy created," said Gambit. Gambit dialed the digits and immediately spoke to someone. He shouted a couple times, but nothing too bad. After fifteen minutes in the pizza place there was a noise on the roof. Too quick for anyone to notice besides Quicksilver, someone caused a hole in the roof. Stood there was a red hair boy who had a big tank on his back. It was Pyro. Everyone gasped. Questioning themselves,"Is he the Brute Squad." Everyone stared at Pyro as he jumped down from the roof into the hole he made. When he landed he simply said,"Hello Mates." He brushed all the big clumps of dirt away. "Hey wait, Pyro, you failed the brute Squad test Gambit gave you. Gambit never signed you up for the Brute Squad,"said Gambit. Pyro grinned at everyone. "You didn't sign me up, but Magneto did. He said that I could be an alternate, just in case if someone on the Squad was out sick or couldn't make it," said Pyro. Gambit's mouth was open, but words were not coming out. When he recovered his senses he said," OK if you're the alternate then where's the other guys." Pyro grinned again which kinda made Gambit little more scared. "Well, I'm the alternate for everyone,"said very gleefully from Pyro. "Where's Magneto," said Gambit. "He's at Taco Bell getting another taco. Oh yeah and he said he's going golfing." "What about Colossus?" "He's gone to some Motorcycle show." "Where's Sabertooth?" "He's on a nature hike in some woods somewhere." Gambit went berserk. Gambit was almost on the verge to kick butt, but his muscles were still aching with pain.  
  
"Then prove yourself worthy Pyro or Remy have you kicked off for good. You'll be kicked off the Brute Squad, the acolytes and the bowling team," said Gambit. "No!! Mate you can't do that to me. You can't kick me off the bowling team. How the team stay #1 without me. You'll never win now against Xavier and his bowling team. Remember the last time, when I was sick and they beat you all," Pyro shouted and ended up in tears. "Hey ami you're not defeated yet. You're not off the team yet," said Gambit who was getting more scared by the second. "Thank you Mate, thank you," said Pyro. Rogue rolled her eyes she was so disappointed in these guys. How lame could they get. I mean come on, it's just over a girl. Which is me, I mean I'm not that beautiful or am I? Oh well, let's see what a wimp Pyro is. I don't think he will kick Pietro's butt that bad or will he? Rogue continued thinking about how this fight could be easily won and how it could turn out to be bad.  
  
Pietro turned to Rogue, somehow he read her mind by just looking at her worried face. "Rogue, I'll be okay. Pyro can't hurt me if he's not quick enough. So if you can do me a favor don't interfere in this fight. I need to fight them on my own, so they will leave me alone and stop picking on me. I'll be fine so please stop worrying," said Pietro. he kissed Rogue on the cheek to reassure he will be fine. Toad was on the floor laughing. Everyone couldn't help, but turn their heads and stare at him. It didn't seem to be the right place to be laughing. Toad obviously went bonkers. At the door, a figure walked in. It turned out to be Wanda. She saw Toad going bonkers and knew what she had to do. "Come on Toddy, let's go home and get you on a warm bath,"said Wanda. She grabbed hold of the insane Toad and started her way back to the Brotherhood Mansion. Then Pietro started stretching his legs. Man, this fight is going to be easy. I'll dodge a few hit, make a few whirlwinds and Kablooey, I'll punch Mr. Insane fire guy.  
  
Pyro was focusing himself on Pietro and was give his best shot. Gambit was between the two boys as a referee. Gambit waved his hands and put them to his side, which signaled that they can start the fight. Pyro with his tank full of substances that makes fire, he threw some fire on the ground. Pyro soon took control of that fire. He turned the fire's shape into a goblin shaped creature. He made that Goblin creature attack Pietro. Pietro going at the speed of light, was dodging the fire creature's attempt to attack him. Then Pyro made more fire creatures except there were some shapes like horses, cheetahs, eagles and lions. They were surrounding Pietro where Pietro barely had room to stand. One of the fire creatures shaped of a cheetah pounced on Pietro, his skin was truly burning. Rogue had enough with this bull crap so she smacked Pyro, who lost control of the fire creatures and they turned back into regular O'fire. Someone got the extinguisher and it destroyed the fire almost in an instant.  
  
Pyro threw Rogue against the wall, just when she was about to control her powers and she was gonna give Pyro the death kiss, Pietro grabbed Rogue by the shirt away from Pietro. "Rogue I'll be okay. I'm just burnt a little, but no permanent damages." Rogue looked at him making sure he was okay. She kept feeling this guiltiness like she was supposed to love someone else. She turned around and saw Gambit. She knew her heart truly belong to him, but what was she supposed to do. She was glad that Pietro was okay. I mean he's to be ok if he could walk. She looked at arms which got hit by the fire, it looked okay enough. Pietro smiled at her and she smiled back. When he bent to kiss Rogue, Rogue started controlling her powers not to hurt him and they kissed, even though Rogue felt bad still. People in Tony's Pizza Place started clapping. They all thought it was an act or something like that. Pyro stood up on his two feet and said, "It's not over Pietro. Come on mate let's give it another go." "Yeah it is Pyro. Look I'll make you a deal. If I stop fighting you then I'll give you my pizza for free." "Ok mate, you got yourself a deal. I love pizza." Gambit in the room grinned, he was still disappointed that his plans failed, but it's priceless to watch Pyro eating his master piece pizza that was full of pizza grease and full of hot sauce. Gambit thought about Rogue he can't get over how gorgeous she looked. Her eyes were so gorgeous just like the forests he have slept in.  
  
Pyro looked at the pizza and he shrugged it looks off the pizza and took a big bite out of the pizza. Pyro yes got big. Everyone was about to laugh, but Pyro said,"Well, mates this pizza is so intense. I love it, what does it have in it." Pietro pulled a smile across his face. He had to put a hand over his mouth from laughing., but when he did Rogue bursted out laughing. Then when Pietro saw her laughing he couldn't contain himself, so he bursted out laughing along with her. When everyone in the place saw them laughing they all started laughing. "What? I really do like this pizza, mates." "Gambit, been thinking that Remy and you come back together,"said Gambit. "Gambit, I too have thought about it and I can't stop feeling you are the right one for me. Pietro has been what I have ever dreamed of, but you and I are like star crossed lovers. I don't know what I was thinking when I dumped you for Pietro. I mean I like Pietro and all, but in my body and heart it tells me I love someone else and lot deeper. I help you will understand Gambit. I love you and I always will,"said Rogue. She smiled at Gambit and took his arm. She held it tight. Gambit took his free arm and put his arm around her.  
  
Pietro got upset so he stomped away from the scene. Gambit looked Rogue in the eye."You know what we need to talk more about you. I never had the nerve to ask, how did you ever control your powers. I mean I know it's bad timing and all, but I'm very curious about it and it bothers me not to know," said Gambit. Rogue looked at him and say how curious he is. "Okay well it's like this. When I came home from school, I was upset because I could never have a boyfriend because I couldn't touch anyone. So when Xavier saw me he told me to come into his office he has a very special gift just for me. So when I got there Beast and Xavier inject a shot into me and it somehow made it easier for me to control my powers. On the first night training I could only touch someone for five minutes, but after a while I could touch anyone forever if I wanted. I mean I had great control of it. It was even nicer when you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, but soon all that glory died down for a bit. I thought I was with wrong boy the whole time. So when I seen Pietro at the movies I had a small crush on him, but when he kissed me I knew he did it because you told him to pass it on, but I had a feeling he liked me too. The kiss felt so right and stuff at the moment. I'm glad I found out it was all wrong."  
  
"Oh Rogue Remy feels exactly the same for you are my beauty that I love dearest. You could be bald with no hair or be gothic or whatever and Remy will still love you. Remy always come for you, if you call for Remy. Where ever you run Remy catch my love. For you are the song playing in my heart. You are like the sun in Remy's heart that grows me flowers. When we kiss Remy feels your precious lips against Remy's lips, Remy feel like I don't deserve you," said Remy. They kissed each other feeling like they could kiss each other forever.  
  
Back at the Brotherhood mansion in the hot tub was Wanda and Todd. Wanda took Todd in her arms and kissed him at the top of his head. "Poor little Todd. For you are a weird Toad,"said Wanda "Kiss me, my princess. So you can break the spell and I'll turn into a prince," said Todd. Wanda couldn't help, but laugh so she grabbed her Toad prince and kissed him. He may have not turn into a Prince, but for some reason Toad turned her on. So they were all alone together and did stuff that may have not be appropriate. Pietro bursted in the room and fainted as son as he saw his sister and Toad doing stuff that he didn't want to see.  
  
Next morning when Pyro woke up he was back with acolytes hideout and in his covers. When he walked into Magneto's room, he heard Magneto's conversation with his taco. "Taco we will rule the world, no the galaxy. I think instead of killing homo sapiens they shall be under my order and they shall make me tacos. Taco you are the only one worthy of fusing with me. Taco let's fuse," said Magneto who was now eating his taco. Magneto seemed a little over his head. Magneto started singing. "Taco, Taco, Taco." Wanda and Pietro dressed as tacos came in the room. They all started singing , "Taco, Taco Taco Taco." It continued on for one hour.  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes when he watched them all singing and ended up back in his bed. When he heard someone knock at his bedroom door and opened it, it was Amara. He smiled and had an idea so he took Amara and kissed her. He was now not disturbed by Magneto's oddness anymore.  
  
Rogue and Gambit who were back at the lake, sitting in a boat were kissing each other. Pietro stopped the kiss. "What's wrong,"said Rogue who was very concerned. "Nothing, it's just that you look beautiful when that moon light lays upon your head." They kissed each other that seemed like eternity. It seemed that their kiss will last forever. Rogue and Gambit still had a future ahead it maybe tough, but they will live through it. They will be with each other to the end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Author's Note's: Well, how did you like the story if it sucked I'm really sorry. I have all this stuff on my mind right now. If you want to know the specific problem it is digging up holes to make a fence in the yard and friends. I hate it all how friends lie. I mean friends deserve the truth and I wish my friends would give me the truth. Ok enough personal stuff, if you did like my story please tell me, because if you want I'll make another chapter in this story, but that's if someone sends me an emails or reviews it and says so. So don't be shy I surely will not bite. Believe me I listen to what you got to say and I'll listen to your opinions. I want everyone to have a voice. Anyway I'm so bored I'll be happy to have one email or a million. I love to stay busy sometimes, it takes my mind off of problems. Well I have to go so I'll see ya maybe in my next chapter if I write one or my next story which I have lots of stories, but their unfinished. -My Angel Hikari  
  
Pietro: So this is the end  
* Rogue: No Stupid. At least I hope not.  
* Author: Yeah Pietro. The reviewers or if someone emails me and tells me then I'll write another chapter. So keep your fingers cross and we will see.  
* Toad: Yo people. I got me a girlfriend.  
  
Pietro: So do I. Anyway who is your girlfriend.  
  
Wanda: ::comes into the room::  
  
Wanda: I'm Toad's girlfriend  
  
Pietro: EWWWWWW  
  
Rogue: Yeah I want to say the same thing  
  
Toad: Well, you guys don't make any cuter couple  
  
Pietro: What did you say frog breath  
  
Wanda: Don't talk to my boyfriend like that  
  
Author: Why do I have to be stuck with such idiots?  
  
Pietro: Watch it "My Angel Hikari" or I will get you bad.  
  
Author: Like I said what idiots and why me? Well, I better go. 


End file.
